CoMP(Coordinated Multi-Point) transmission is an effective way to reduce ICI (Inter-cell interference), improve data efficiency, enhance cell-edge throughput and/or improve overall system throughput in the LTE-A(Long Term Evolution-Advanced).
Multi-antenna technology, for example MU-MIMO (multi-user MIMO) for a single cell and CoMP transmission are introduced into LTE-A to meet the requirement of enhanced version IMT. Moreover, MU-MIMO technology for a single cell can stand competition due to its signaling simplicity, convenient deployment and good system performance. Certainly, channel information feedback is of an important factor in the MU-MIMO transmission scheme. It has not been well settled in the MU-MIMO scheme about how to improve channel feedback precision and decrease feedback overhead as far as possible.